Together at Last
by Dragon Tamer103088
Summary: Hina, mother to Hiei and Yukina, is resurrected.
1. Chapter 1

**Together at Last**

_In Spirit World_

It was a normal day at the palace. No attacks on the human world, ogres trying to organize all the paperwork and guide's bringing in spirits of the dead. The only thing out of place was the fact that Koenma wasn't stamping papers like he usually does. Instead he was staring down at a file in shock.

For once, all the paper work was finished and he was now just going over the files of his spirit detectives. He already knew about Yusuke and Kurama's lives, and he had just gotten through reading Kuwabara's over an hour ago. But now he was staring at Hiei's file.

When he first had told Yusuke about Hiei and Kurama, when he needed them captured, he had said that there was nothing on them. That was a lie. The truth was just that the files had gone missing, but after capturing them, they were returned.

Hiei's life had been horrible, that much was obvious just by reading the first couple paragraphs. Being thrown off a cliff was not exactly pleasant. Neither was being taken from your mother and twin. But what was worse, was that he had returned to the island and discovered that his mother had committed suicide. It seemed that his life was nothing but one horror after another.

And Yukina didn't seem to have it much better. After all she had been raised by someone else, someone who wasn't her mother, and if it wasn't for the fact that the woman was her mother's best friend, she probably wouldn't have learned anything about her mother or the fact that she had a twin brother. After she had discovered that fact, she left the island in search for him. But as of yet hasn't found him, even though he's right in front of her.

'Damn and all I've been doing is giving them more miserable memories, by constantly giving the group missions. And I don't think Yukina likes seeing them wounded,' thought Koenma.

Pulling out another file he set it on his desk as well. This one was about Hina, Hiei and Yukina's mother. After reading for about thirty minutes he stopped. "I see, she committed suicide because she couldn't stand the fact that her children were split up and she thought one had died." Standing up Koenma left the room and walked down the hallway.

Coming to a stop in front of a blue door, he raised his hand and knocked a couple of times before waiting. A few minutes later, a slim woman with blue green hair and red eyes came to the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"May I come in? I wish to speak with you."

Nodding she stepped to the side and went back to the window. Closing the door Koenma turned to her. "I was reading your file, and was wondering…would you wish to be brought back to life?"

"Why? I do not wish to be back with the koorimes and my children are gone. I have no reason to return to the living," said Hina.

"Well for starters, you wouldn't go back to the island. Second, both of your children are currently under the same roof living together. Though your daughter doesn't know who her brother is," said Koenma.

"I see. But why do you now wish to bring me back. Has something happened to them? Are they alright?" Hina asked franticly trying to find out if her babies were safe.

"I want to bring you back because they deserve to have a mother. I've seen how they watch the others when interacting with their mothers and I've heard your son crying out in his sleep, more specifically crying out for you. I've also been told on several occasions that spirit world people have had to restrain you every time you sense your children in the castle, and that you won't stop screaming for them until they are gone. It was only recently that I realized why you were always being restrained. I didn't realize that it only happened when Hiei was here or Yukina, as well as the fact that all this time you have refused to pass on until they are back in your arms. And no, nothing has happened to them, they're just fine," said Koenma.

"But it's been so long, they wouldn't remember me, they probably don't even want to see me. I'd only be making their lives more difficult," said Hina.

"That's the thing, I don't think you would. Sure it might be awkward at first, but in the end I'm sure they would be more than happy to see you," said Koenma.

"Are you sure?" asked Hina.

"Yes, please come back to them. All I've done is make their lives harder and they need to have some way of relaxing. They need to know what its like to have a family," Koenma reasoned.

"…alright, I'll try. But if they don't want me, I don't want to bother them. You'll take me back wont you?" asked Hina.

"If that's what you want than yes, but I really don't think that it will be necessary. Now come on, let's go bring you back."

_At Genkai's Temple_

"Grr, why is it that when Koenma makes a call and tells us to meet here at the temple of all places, makes us climb up all those steps and then when we finally reach the top and step inside, HE AINT HERE. DON'T YOU THINK THE ONE WHO CALLED US HERE SHOULD BE ON TIME!" screamed Yusuke.

"Shut it dimwit. Whether he is late or not doesn't matter, what should matter is the fact that he made all of you come out to my home, without telling me!" shouted Genkai.

"Calm down, I'm sure Koenma has a very good reason for calling us here. It might be best if you all try to relax until he gets here, because I don't think he will be here for a while," said Kurama from the corner of the room.

"Ok fox boy, tell me, just what am I suppose to tell Keiko when she finds out I'm not going to be meeting her at the movies? Every single time I ask her out, Koenma comes in and gives us another mission. And if that's not the case then he calls us out for some stupid reason like we have nothing better to do. I'm sick and tired of this. If Koenma needs something done, then he should either do it himself or pay us," said Yusuke.

"Well I can't really help you on your dating problem. But maybe you could call Keiko now, before she heads out to the movies, that way she won't be extremely angry with you," said Kurama.

"Wow Kurama, if you know so much about dating, then why is it that you don't have a girlfriend yet?" asked Botan. She had been sent earlier to tell the gang that they would be meeting at the temple.

"Because I don't want a human as my mate," said Kurama.

"What?" said Kuwabara. "What's wrong with humans, your one aren't you?"

"That's where your wrong baka. Kurama is a demon inside a human body," said Hiei from his perch in the window seat.

"Ah shut it half pint. You act like you know everything, but I know one thing you don't have a clue about," said Kuwabara.

"And what's that idiot," Hiei yawned.

"I know about love. Something that you couldn't even begin to understand, what with that cold heart of yours," said Kuwabara striking his trademark pose.

"You're in denial if you think for one second that the world is nothing but honor and love. You haven't seen anything. Not surprising considering the fact that you have a family and your human schools teach nothing but how great the world is and that their nation is better than any other. You humans sicken me," Hiei said as he turned his face back towards the window.

"Why you little…" Kuwabara started but was cut off at the arrival of Koenma.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why you little…" Kuwabara started but was cut off at the arrival of Koenma.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad to see you're all here, and look you're even in one piece for a change," said Koenma as he took a seat in front of everyone.

"Cut the crap Koenma, why have you called us here. I've got better things to do then wait on you hand and foot," said Yusuke.

"And when whatever this is, is finished, I'd like to have a word with you. Something along the lines of inviting people into someone's house without the owner's permission," said Genkai.

"Right," Koenma said, a sweat drop forming on the side of his face. "Anyway, after finally catching up on all the paper work that was pilling up, I came across an interesting realization."

"Which is?" said Yusuke impatiently.

"That after finishing every mission I send you guys on, you always end up coming back injured. Now I know that Yukina, Genkai and Botan are great healers, as well as Kurama and his plants, but Yukina is not fully trained and Botan can only do so much. Kurama, you yourself have stated that your plants can't heal everything, and you don't always have the necessary plants on hand. And Genkai, no offence but your getting old and you won't be here forever. So it has come to my conclusion that you all are in need of a healer. A healer with experience and is fully trained," said Koenma.

"Having a fully trained healer does benefit for the team. Yukina would be able to learn more in the art of healing, and it would be helpful to have more healers. The more serious the wounds, the more energy it usually takes to heal it," said Kurama.

"Then that's settled," said Koenma. "You will be able to meet her tomorrow at twelve o'clock."

"Where are we meeting?" asked Kuwabara.

"Before you even suggest it Koenma, no you may not use my temple, its going to be undergoing some serious cleaning and I don't wish to start it earlier just so that it looks clean for the newbie," Genkai stated as she calmly sipped her tea.

"Right…any suggestions?" asked Koenma.

"I suppose we could meet at my home," said Kurama. "But you have failed to tell us where exactly she is going to be staying."

"Don't look at me. My mom has the place trashed and even after cleaning it…it's messy within an hour," said Yusuke.

"Sorry Koenma, but Shizuru has her boyfriend staying in our only guest room," mumbled Kuwabara.

"Keiko doesn't have any rooms for someone to stay in either," said Yusuke.

"My apartment doesn't have a spare room either," said Botan staring at her feet.

"What about you Kurama?" asked Koenma.

"…That's kind of difficult, but not impossible I suppose. My mother and step father share the master bedroom, and Shuichi has his own room, as well as me. But Hiei usually stays in the guest room when the weather is bad, which would make it hard for Hiei to find a place to stay if this new member on the team stayed there," said Kurama.

"Why is the shrimp staying in your home!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Well let's see, I lived in Demon World, which would mean that any money I had or have would be there. Then there's also the fact that if I had a home THAT'S WHERE IT WOULD BE YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT! Not to mention the fact that Koenma doesn't bother to give me any money to find a place to stay, since he's such a cheap bastard, and he forbids me to steal unless I want to be thrown into Spirit World Prison, even though he provides for his Spirit Guides who are living in this world. So that leaves sleeping outside. But let's not forget the fact that Human World just loves to have a wet and cold environment, OH and my personal favorite, one that everyone seems to keep forgetting. I'M A FIRE DEMON! I get sick extremely easy in this type of weather, so unless you want me to go into a coma just for getting drenched or fall ill, then by all means take the only shelter that I can find when the temperature drops," Hiei all but growled.

Without even turning to see the reactions of the people around him, Hiei's form flickered, then vanished.

"…I had no idea he had it that bad," said Koenma.

"Or get that angry," said Kuwabara.

"Yes, well Koenma you're the only one to blame for that outburst. Even after his charges were cleared you still treat him like he's about to turn on you at any moment. You just finally pushed his last button when you unknowingly threatened his last safe haven. Hiei has already suffered enough and I'm sorry but I'm not about to take away what I promised I never would. If I did that then I would be doing what everyone else in his past did, take him in and then throw him out," said Kurama as he turned to the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going after Hiei," said Kurama.

"Wait," Genkai sighed. "Before you go, let me tell you to inform that flying phantom that the new member on the team will be staying at the temple, therefore it won't be necessary for him to worry…actually I suppose it wouldn't be such a bad idea if the whole lot of you stayed for a while to get to know the new girl. But, if I allow this, you all are going to help in the cleaning, is that understood?"

"Aright, you've got yourself a deal," shouted Yusuke. "Can Keiko come too?"

"Is she not part of the group?" asked Genkai. "Just don't forget to tell her that she will also have to help in the cleaning. I don't need any fights occurring in this temple unless I give the orders."

Yusuke grinned. "You got it." Giving her a thumb up, he raced out of the room to go find the only phone available in the temple.

"Now….about your little habit of calling people here without my permission."


End file.
